One Night Stand?
by bangbangbang
Summary: On her first night of her sophomore year at college, Gabriella hooks up with the guy of any girl's dreams, but will he be the guy of her dreams, or will he just be a one night stand?Troyella. T for now, might become M later.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
**

**Hey! I decided to get into FF writing again! I realized it relaxes me after a long day of schoolwork. I don't promise I will update very often, but at least once a week I will. I hope everyone likes this!**

**It's an alternate universe. Troy and Gabriella go to the same university but have never met. They are front door neighbors in their dorm building but they don't know each other...yet.**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: On her first night of her sophomore year at college, Gabriella hooks up with the guy of any girl's dreams, but will he be the guy of her dreams, or will he just be a one night stand?  
**

* * *

**One Night Stand?**

It was Gabriella Montez's first day as a sophomore at Francis University, one of the top 5 schools in the nation, and she was extremely excited because she was moving into a dormitory with her three best friends. She and her mother had arrived at her dorm building, Walnut Hall, and were waiting in line behind the other cars to unload their things at the entrance of the dormitory. After a twenty minute wait, they finally were able to unload all her things into a laundry cart—which was one of the many being used to help students carry their things into their apartments—and she went up the elevator to the seventh floor after giving her mom a long hug.

Gabriella stepped off the elevator and pushed the cart out into the hallway. Immediately she noticed there were four doors around her. A paper with the names of that apartment's inhabitants was taped on each door. On one door, the names Kelly, Marianne, Shelley and Isabelle were written down in neat handwriting. On another door, the paper showed the names Tom, Andrew, Matt and Jake. The third door had the names Chad, Troy, Jason and Zeke. The final door, the door to her apartment, had the names Taylor, Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsey.

Gabriella opened the door to her apartment and was immediately taken aback by the size of the place. There was a huge kitchen next to a dining room of the same size, a large living room/study, two double rooms and a small sized bathroom. As soon as she entered the living room, she was met by three pairs of arms squeezing her tight.

"You are finally here!!" said Sharpay.

"Oh my gosh! We have been waiting for such a long time" said Kelsey.

"I'm so glad you are here!!!" said Taylor, her best friend out of the three.

"You are so late! We even finished unpacking and decorating already! I had mommy's decorator come and pimp this place up!" Sharpay added.

"I can see that!!! It looks so great!" Gabriella said, looking around at the very pink apartment.

"Go unpack girl! We are so going out and getting wasted tonight. The hot guys across the hall told us about this cool party they are going to at this club called top 10, so we are going!" Taylor said excitedly.

"Come on girls. It's only the first night and we have class tomorrow. You know how I feel about going out on school nights and I'm not really into the party scene much anyways." Gabriella said. Although a gorgeous and spontaneous girl, Gabriella had her priorities very straight. She wanted to get ahead in life and she knew that if she partied on school nights, her grades would be affected. She did like to go out on the weekends, but not to parties or clubs. The idea of a large groups of people in one same crowded place made her uncomfortable, mostly because she felt out of control in places like that, and she was one to always have control over everything in her life.

"Please Gabriella! Just this once. It'll be our welcome celebration. After that we promise we won't make you come out with us on school days. Please" Kelsey said.

"Ugh… Fine…. I'll go but just this once. Now can I please go unpack?" Gabriella asked. She had agreed to go because she knew her friends would not stop insisting until she said yes, and she would have just been wasting time by keeping up the defenses. Now, she had saved time, and gotten herself out of every other outing during school nights.

"Yes. I'm making dinner so I'll let you know when it's ready." Taylor said.

"Ok. Remember I'm allergic to pepper!" Gabriella told her friend.

"We know sweetie, now go!" Sharpay said.

Gabriella smiled at her friends and pushed her cart into the room on the right. She would be sharing a room with Taylor and since they knew that Sharpay would decorate the whole apartment pink, they had decided their room would be green and blue; very calming and a big relief from the fuchsias and magentas that abounded throughout the apartment. Gabriella looked around the room. Taylor's side was already done and all her clothes were neatly placed in the closet. She had taken the liberty of placing beautiful posters of artwork that went perfect with their room color scheme. The room was spacious enough for both girls and for that, Gabriella was content. She took out her things from the cart and began unpacking, finally realizing that once again, another school year had begun.

* * *

** I know, my chapters aren't very large, but I don't like to extend them more than they need to be extended. I hope you all enjoyed this and if you didn't, let me know. I can handle criticism. My first language isn't English so anything that can help me improve is welcome.**


End file.
